


A Little Black Cat and A Big White Wolf

by Shadowed_Enigma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Circumcised Character, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Points of View, Prom, Promises, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Uncircumcised Character, mentions of circumcision, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Enigma/pseuds/Shadowed_Enigma
Summary: Hey! My name is Teri. This work is a documentation of how I fell in love with my boyfriend and all of the problems I faced while trying to get into a settled and even relationship.There will be mild sexual themes, but not too detailed. I also will be mentioning some mental problems and some topics that can be... difficult.
Relationships: Original Male Character - Luca/Original Male Character - Tericotta, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. New People

It was pretty much a day like any other, people roaming the halls before class, texting friends or whatever else they could do. I was just trying to avoid getting caught up in the typical high school drama! Hey, I’m Teri, in my universe, we don’t have humans. They went extinct a few thousand years ago because they decided to make a bioweapon. Now all that remains of them is in us, we call ourselves “Hybrids.” Each race takes on a specific animal type, and each family of animals have their own continents. I’m a wolf hybrid, and you probably know what that means. I have the ears and tail of a wolf, specifically an Arctic Wolf. My species is super against mingling with others that aren’t our kind, especially in terms of mating or anything like that.

But I’m a little weird… the day I was talking about? It was the day I fell in love with someone who WASN’T a wolf. His name was Luca, and he was a cat hybrid… a black cat hybrid. He had bright blue eyes, black hair, and of course he had creamy pale skin. I liked how he looked… but never heard him speak the first day I saw him. Anyway, enough of the sob story, I still have a story to tell!

I was walking down the hall to my class and saw something out of the corner of my eye, it looked like a new student in my high school. I looked over, he was sitting all alone just glancing around. I approached slowly, noticing more and more the closer I got. He wasn’t a wolf, he was a cat! I continued moving closer, my interest seemingly knowing no bounds as I got closer. I eventually was close enough to touch him. He finally looked at me and shot to his feet before rushing off. His eyes had been a shocking icy blue… what a lovely color. I sighed to myself and walked to my first class… which he was sitting in. How had I not noticed? Was he that slippery? Or was this his sibling or twin? I sat down with him anyway.

“Hey, weren’t you just sitting alone in the hall?” I asked. The guy laughed and shook his head.

“No! That must have been my little brother. He’s pretty shy and doesn’t really want to be here. I’m Dan!” The cat held out a hand.

I smiled and shook his hand, glad to finally meet a new person at this damn place. “I’m Tericotta, but I just go by Teri most of the time because it’s easier.”

“Nice name! My little brother is Luca, he’s a little stinker.” Dan laughed. “He’s also the runt of the family, I wish I didn’t have to say that, but it’s the sad truth.”

I grimaced. “I guess that’s what can happen. How old is he?”

“He’s 16.” Dan chuckled. “He looks a lot younger than he is, huh?”

My jaw dropped. “He does look younger! I thought he was a freshman! Is he a sophomore?”

“Sure is! We switched here last week and started today. He’s not thrilled about it because he’s always been a bit of a… well he’s always been bullied no matter what my parents want to say.”

“Your parents don’t believe that he gets bullied?” My eyes widened. “Well hopefully he doesn’t have that problem here!”

“Oh trust me, I’m not the type of brother to ignore it when my little bro gets hurt.” Dan leaned back in his chair. He was a well built guy, he had quite a bit of muscle and broad shoulders like me. His hair was black as well, but his eyes were a lilac purple rather than icy blue.

“Is Luca built like you at all?” I asked.

Dan laughed loudly. “Nope! He’s a bit more on the boyish side. Not much muscle, his shoulders aren’t broad, and he’s a little bit more skinny.” He smiled.

I chuckled. “So he’d be a twink.” I said jokingly.

“He would!” Dan smiled and got out his pencil. “Class is about to start, we should probably get ready.”

I looked at the clock and nodded, grabbing my computer and pencil. Today would be a long, boring day of classes.

*Three Hours Later*

Lunch, finally! I grabbed my lunch out of my bag and went to sit with Dan again. He and I had gotten to know each other pretty well and were starting to become close friends already! He waved someone over and I watched in amazement as his little brother, Luca, walked over. His ears were flat against his head in a nervous and anxious way. His tail hung like a string and his eyes avoided contact with anyone.

“Hey bud! How were your first classes?” Dan beamed at Luca. I watched Luca make a few hand gestures, probably sign language, and Dan sighed. “I know you hate talking in new places but you have to try and fit in or you’ll be on the outskirts again!”

Luca made a few more distressed signs and started to cry. “What did he say?” I asked curiously.

Dan sighed and rubbed Luca’s back. “He’s scared. He’s the smallest in his classes and he’s the only one in his gym class who was apparently the ‘absolute worst.’” Dan looked at me. “He’s stressed out, just give him a minute.”

Luca sobbed quietly, still not making a sound with his voice. I felt sorry for the little guy, he was so small and fragile looking. I got up and walked around Dan to sit on his other side. “Hey, I’m Teri. I can be your first friend here if you want!” I made my best warm smile. He made a few more hand gestures to me… I needed to learn sign language to understand him.

“He says that he doesn’t think you should be his friend.” Dan sighed… again. “Luca, he’s offering you a chance to hang out with someone! I’m technically graduated but my credits didn’t transfer over to this school. I won’t be here next week because my credits will have been sorted out! You need someone to be around when I’m not here!”

Luca signed to him in a desperate, almost sad way. “Luca, I won’t try to hurt you or make you do anything you don’t want to. I just want to make sure you don’t find yourself outside of every circle of people and feel left out!” I patted his back. “Come on, you can trust me.”

Luca looked at me, his eyes wide and nervous… then he hugged me! I’d never felt someone hug me as tight as he was, his ears were a littler higher now and his tail was wrapping around my wrist. I smiled and hugged him back, feeling his soft purrs. Dan smiled as well and started eating again, as did I. Luca never let go of me the entire lunch period. Luckily, I had him in my very next class. It was Advanced Arts, a class with three sections; voice, instruments, and visual art. Luca walked with me over to the visual arts section, which was the spot I liked the most other than instrumental… which was full of assholes anyway. I smiled at Luca and waited for the class to start.

“Sorry if I seem a little weirded out by the sign language thing but I’m not familiar with sign language.” I explained. Luca ndoded and took out a book, writing a quick note in it.

“ _I can also do this to talk. I don’t need to use sign language!_ ” He smiled at me and scooted closer on the bench. I chuckled to myself, he was so adorable! I pulled him up to me and rubbed his back while he purred.

“I guess you like me, huh?” I asked softly. Luca just nodded and nuzzled into my shoulder, his purring getting slightly louder. I pulled him into my lap, he was so small and light that I barely noticed him sitting there! He turned to face me and buried his face into my chest, his tail coming up and wrapping around my wrist again. I could feel something in my chest, it wasn’t anxiety… it was almost like a fluttering and warm sensation. I’d only felt it a few times when I was near a crush, but that was a few years ago. Could I be… in love… with a CAT?! How? Why would I fall for a cat rather than another wolf?! How would my family react? I thought so much that I hadn’t noticed Luca had started to fall asleep, I looked down and noticed, gently shaking him awake and setting him back on the bench, but keeping hold of his hand.

“We can do that a bit more when we’re alone.” I whispered. Luca made a small giggle and pulled his hand away from mine to write in his book again.

“ _You might was to adjust your pants!_ ” I looked down and saw my throbbing bulge… dammit. Having him in my lap like that turned me on so much that I was already rock hard! I moved it around a big until it no longer showed. Luca was holding in laughter next to me, but couldn’t keep his eyes off my crotch.

“What? That’s a normal size for a wolf my age… aren’t cats that big normally?” I cocked my head to the side. Luca nodded and wrote again.

“ _Yeah, I just don’t usually see a clear outline of the head!_ ” I sighed and wrote in the book as well.

“ _So you’ve never seen a circumcised penis before?_ ” I wrote, raising an eybrow.

“ _Nope! I’ve only ever heard of it before._ ” Luca looked up at me with curious eyes.

“ _I can show it to you in the locker room if you want._ ”

“ _You don’t have to, I’d have to show you mine, too._ ” Luca suddenly looked embarrassed.

“ _Alright, I won’t. Just disregard the boner._ ” I chuckled.

Luca nodded and brought out a sketchbook while I brought out a manuscript book. I watched him draw a quick sketch and add in details… it looked like a design for some sort of high-end type of lace. He grabbed a few paints and colored pencils, adding colors as he went along. The picture went from colored pencil on one side and gradually had more water color added in. I watched in awe as his hands seemingly moved on their own, filling the design in slowly and fully. Purple, gold, black, and a hint of maroon covered the page. I went back to my manuscript and started writing a piece, trying to come up with something I could play for Luca, just for Luca. I knew in my heart that I loved him but didn’t want to let my head say the same… even though I named the piece after him and wrote it in a key of E Major. I looked at him, I wanted the song to represent the beautiful boy sitting next to me. I slowly began writing the violin parts, starting the song off slowly with a nice set of octaves before slowly adding more and more. I wanted to show that he was a truly complicated young man, but I wanted to keep his serenity and seeming innocence alive through the music.

“What are you writing, Teri?” The teacher, Ms. Hare asked. I panicked and closed my book, not wanting Luca to see what I was writing.

“Just a music piece… nothing special!” I said in a panicked tone that I couldnt control.

Ms. Hare just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Luca leaned over and looked at the book and back at me before writing in his own. “ _Why didn’t you want her to see it?_ ” He was gazing at me curiously.

“Because it’s a more… private thing.” I explained. God I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know that I loved him… but I just couldn’t let myself tell him when I’d barely known him for a day!

*3.5 Hours Later*

I walked into my house and set my bag down. I sighed and sat down in the living room before my mom walked in to greet me. “How was school?” She asked, grinning at me.

I just smiled and looked at her. “I met someone today, someone I think I might have a crush on already.”

Mom just gasped and made a happy squeal. “Who’s the lucky girl? What kind of wolf is she?” She sounded extremely expectant of my answer being another Arctic wolf.

“It’s not a girl mom… and it isn’t a wolf.” I sighed. “He’s a black cat.”

“What?!” Mom’s eyes widened. “You love a… a male… black… cat?”

I nodded. “Yeah, he’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen. He’s a little shy, doesn’t really talk, but he’s the most amazing person I’ve seen at the school. He loves art, reading, music, and I guess he really wants to fit in.” I grinned as I thought about him.

“But he’s a cat! You need to love a wolf! Haven’t we taught you anything?!” My mom yelled. “And on top of that… you’re in love with a MALE!! You need to love a FEMALE!!!”

I stood up. I took after my uncle, he was the tallest in the family other than me, so I towered over my own mother, a sort of rage flowing through me. “Did I ever say you could dictate who I fall in love with, mom? Did I ever in my whole life tell you that I was going to marry an arctic wolf girl and have a littler of pups? Did I ever say any of that? You were the one who would ask me those questions and I’d say yes because I was a stupid kid!” I gritted my teeth and leaned down to her level. “So what if I love a cat? If you knew him I’m sure you’d like him. He’s not arrogant or obnoxious like some other cat species. He’s quiet, playful, respectful, but he’s also shy and withdrawn. I am going to love him no matter what you have to say about it.”

Mom glared at me. “I can tell you who to love. I’m your mother and you need MY blessing for him to even be considered part of our family.” She screamed. I let out a low, gutteral, rumbling growl that shook the house.

“I’m. Not. A. Child.” I said angrily before storming up to my room and grabbing my phone from my pocket. Luca had my number and was supposed to text me when he got home. I smiled and my rage subsided as I saw his text, quickly adding it to my contacts. We texted back and forth until he had to go to bed, only taking a break to have dinner… which was when I flipped out and went on a rant that I’d prefer not to mention. I went to sleep that night with a light heart, knowing Luca at least had an interest in me.

Oh yeah! I left that out! He had told me over our text conversation that once he gets more comfortable in school that he wouldn’t mind giving a relationship with me a try. I just said alright but didn’t tell him how much I want him to be mine. I wanted him to be my mate, not my friend or boyfriend, but my mate. I wanted to be the one and only male in the world to have him and mate with him… to be the only male to kiss him, feel his body up against mine, and finally take him into my arms and seal ourselves to being mates forever.

Maybe that’s an extreme way to put it, but at the time I felt like I needed him, and that feeling would only grow until I couldn’t take it anymore.


	2. Confessions and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter looks over what happened the day I told Luca how I felt (and still feel) about him.

jI woke up and immediately noticed the wet spot in my blankets. I groaned, the memory of my dream coming back. I’d been in my room with Luca and his clothes had disappeared. Then he’d started to take off my clothes. The feeling of his hands gliding over my bare skin and his fluffy little ears twitching as he licked my-

I shook my head and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom and getting in the shower. I knew he probably was just an affectionate person and didn’t really have an interest in me… but that didn’t keep me from thinking of having him to myself. He’d admitted to liking me, which I’d registered as interest, but I felt like he probably just wanted to be friends. Given the fact that he was so reserved and quiet I thought he was probably still trying to figure himself out and would try a relationship with me to test whether or not he’d want to be with a guy. 

I finished washing myself and got out, grabbing a towel. I brushed my tail and ears and combed the rest of my hair once I was dried off and quickly put on deodorant. I used a small spray of cologne… what was I doing? I wasn’t going on a date! But if it meant just looking nice then why not? I put on my clothes, it was a bit more formal than usual, but at least I looked nice. I walked out of the bathroom and to my car, quickly unlocking the door and getting in.

“Hopefully I can get Luca to say something to me.” I mumbled as I backed out of the driveway. I lived close to the school, only a few blocks away, but I wasn’t going to risk running into the school gang fights. I turned into the school parking lot and parked toward the front before getting out, grabbing my bag, and walking into the building. I heard footsteps running up behind me and turned… a pair of black cat ears and a cat’s tail rushed up to me and nuzzled into my chest.

“Hi!” My eyes widened. Luca just spoke! His voice was a little higher pitch than I’d expected, but not by much. I smiled and hugged him back, scratching behind his ears.

“Hey! I didn’t know you could speak!” I teased.

“I-I can talk… but I d-d-don’t w-want to t-t-talk-k in f-front of people.” Luca blushed. “I-It makes me s-scared.”

Dan walked up with a grin. “He’s been talking about you since we got home. He really likes you!” He leaned down and looked into Luca’s eyes. “Didn’t you want to ask him something?”

Luca blushed. “Y-Yeah.” He looked up at me and smiled nervously. “C-Can I b-b-be your f-friend-d?”

I nodded and smiled, pulling him into another hug. “Of course you can!” Luca let out a quiet sound that I could only guess was one of happiness. I looked at Dan and nodded to him, the feeling of Luca being this close made me feel like I was floating somehow. “Let’s go into the school before we’re late.”

“C-Can one o-of you w-w-walk with m-m-me to my c-c-cl-class?” Luca asked nervously. I could tell that he had a problem with talking, probably because of a brain related issue. I felt sorry for the little guy, he was so small and fragile but had to live with that stutter. I let Dan walk him to his first class and waited in my class for him to return.

“He was talking about you a lot last night. You’re the first friend he’s ever had.” Dan chuckled.

“Did he get made fun of because of his stutter?” I asked, my heart heavy from hearing him.

Dan nodded and clasped his hands together on the desk. “Yeah. He has a problem called Neurogenic Stuttering. He has trouble keeping a sentence going smoothly so he just uses sign language most of the time.” He sighed and looked at his hands. “I hate seeing him like that. Even his speech therapy isn’t working and he’s been going three times a week for the last seven or eight years!”

I shook my head and looked at my bag. Luca was clearly a very sensitive person from what I’d seen the day before. I slowly looked back to Dan and gulped nervously, not sure about whether I should admit my feelings. I eventually got the courage to tell him and leaned closer. “I know you’ll probably hate me, but I honestly find your brother to be very attractive… even if he does have a speech disorder.”

“Why would I hate you for that? He’s receptive!” Dan laughed.

My jaw dropped in surprise. “I thought receptives were only female!”

“Nope, Luca’s a male receptive. He mentioned last night that he’s already developed an attachment to you. I suspect it’s because you’re an alpha!” Dan explained. “I’m an ‘alpha’ from my family, you’re an alpha from your family… and my brother is a receptive. He’s been talking about finding an alpha to mate with for a couple years!”

My heart fluttered. “So… if he’s receptive… then I have a chance with him?” I asked.

“Absolutely!”

“Great! So how should I tell him? Or should I wait a little longer to make a move?”

Dan shrugged. “Not sure. He’s going to be in heat next week and will probably be even more affectionate toward you. I’d say that you should tell him sooner than later because if you tell him while he’s in heat he’ll think you fell for him while he was ready to mate and he’ll blame himself.”

I nodded slowly. “Alright then. I’ll tell him during lunch.” I got out my computer and notebook as the bell rang. “Thanks for telling me. I just hope he doesn’t get pregnant out of nowhere!”

“He won’t, he doesn’t have a uterus! His body is just wired to submit and be receptive to an alpha’s… deposit.” Dan blushed. “Of course he’ll probably want to top at some point, but he’ll most likely be submitting 95% of the time.”

I chuckled to myself and logged into my computer, glad I had a chance to be with Luce. Maybe, just maybe I’d be able to help him with his stuttering. I looked up at the teacher, my head spinning with excitement.

*Three Hours Later*

Somehow lunch was outside today. I don’t know why it was, or what brought the school to announcing that we had to be outside. I just chalked it up to there being a mess in the cafeteria, which wasn’t that uncommon. I looked around and felt someone tap my shoulder blade. I turned and saw Luca, his bright blue eyes gazing up at me. I smiled to myself, his little ears were so adorable on him! I gestured for him to follow me and waved Dan over, still feeling excitement flooding through me.

“Hey! I see you found him fast!” Dan ruffled Luca’s hair.

“I-I-I j-jus-s-st-t c-c-came o-ov-v-ver-r!” Luca stuttered. My heart dropped again, I still couldn’t believe how hard it was for him to speak! I sat down at one of the tables and patted the seat next to me. Luca immediately sat down… and scooted closer, just resting his head on my arm.

“Hey there.” I chuckled and scratched behind Luca’s ear. He purred quietly and snuggled closer. “You’re affectionate today, aren’t you?”

Dan laughed. “He’s trying to tell you something.” He winked to me.

Luca blushed. “N-No I-I-I’m-m n-no-not-t-t-t!” He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

“Then why are you snuggled up to me like an adorable little kitten?” I asked, trying to hint to him that I was interested in him.

“B-B-Bec-cause y-you’re-re w-w-w-wa-warm-m!”

“Is that all?” I reached around him and placed a hand on his hip, pulling him a little closer. Luca let out a quiet squeak.

“N-N-N-No.” Luca murmured, sliding into my lap and laying his head on my chest. “I-I-I r-really-ly l-l-li-i-ik-ke you.”

I let a grin break over my face and placed my hands on the small of his back. “Do you mean that you love me?” I whispered into his ear. Dan chuckled as Luca nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around me.

“I knew you’d come out soon but I didn’t know it’d be the next day!” Dan laughed quietly.

“I love you too, Luca.” I admit to him, slowly rubbing his lower back and the base of his tail. Luca purred softly and nuzzled into me. I looked over to Dan and smiled, knowing Luca truly wanted to be with me.

“C-C-Can I-I-I g-g-go h-home-me wi-with-th h-h-hi-im?” Luca asked, looking over at Dan. I looked over as well… but he was glaring at a group of people nearby.

“Luca, let me handle something first.” Dan stood and walked over to them. I immediately felt an overwhelming sense of fear and got up, setting Luca down and walking up to him in case anything happened.

“There’s the faggots!” One of the guys sneared. Dan’s ear flattened threateningly, a low growl making its way out.

“Shut your mouth.” He growled. I gently elbowed Dan and looked at the group.

“Just leave us alone. You just enjoy talking shit about other people to make up for your insecurities in your own shitty lives.” I said, trying to keep my tone as even and calm as possible.

Luca tugged on Dan’s shirt and tried to pull him away. I watched Dan begin to calm down and led him away, watching his body slowly relax. “Don’t try confronting those guys, they’ll just keep going because they know it’ll get a rise out of you and that’s just what they want.” I explained. Luca stood next to me, his little ears down.

“D-D-Do th-they-they w-w-wan-nt t-t-to-to h-hurt-t-t m-me-e?” He stuttered. I shook my head and gently held his hand.

“No, they don’t want to hurt you… or at least not directly. They’ll spread rumors about us, and even if people believe them you’ll still have me to come to.” I smiled at him. “We might be different species, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you enough to help.”

Dan nodded and checked his phone. “Well we still have 30 minutes to eat. Let’s go somewhere away from those…” he looked over at the group, “jackasses.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “I just call them the dipshit squad at this point!” I admitted.

Luca giggled but didn’t repeat it… I guess he felt like I’d be angry if he swore. I just shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it. I picked up my lunch again and led the two across the grounds to a pond. Luca immediately rushed over to the edge and looked intently at the water, his ears perked up and his tail swishing behind him.

“He’s always loved ponds. We have one behind our house and he spends a lot of his time just watching the fish swim around in it.” Dan chuckled. “Last night he was asking me if you like watching fish or turtles, that was the first thing that made me ask if he wants you.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Wants me?” I asked, “what do you mean by that?”

Dan sighed, “when we last took him to the doctor we were told that he’s at an age now where he’s looking for a mate. If he finds the right male that has a pheromone that matches with his he will immediately be drawn to him. I guess he just happens to be attracted to you rather than another cat!”

I nodded and looked at Luca, he was coming back now and had a much happier expression. “D-D-Do y-y-you e-ever-er w-watch-ch-ch th-the-the f-f-fi-i-sh?” He asked.

“Not really, do you like watching them?” I pulled Luca closer, it felt awkward with his brother sitting near us but I didn’t care.

“Y-Y-Yeah!” I watched Luca’s face break into a grin, his ears and tail perking up. I’d never dreamed before that I’d love a black cat so much… but there I was, falling for him more and more every second. Oh what I wouldn’t have done to have his body all to myself for just a few minutes. To feel his creamy, smooth pale skin under my fingertips and to have his lips pressed against mine. It took me a moment to snap out of it and realize that I was letting myself give into his scent.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a second there!” I laughed. Luca giggled and moved just enough to let me know that he could feel my… well… he could feel how aroused I was.

“We should eat before we’re told to go to class!” Dan chuckled. My mind was still flooding with questions and thoughts that I knew would be answered later. I just picked up my lunch and started eating, not really paying attention to what it was.

*After School*

I arrived at my house with a heavy heart. I was glad to be with Luca and I wanted the best for him… but what if I’d hurt him in the future? He was so small and fragile compared to me and he clearly had some self-esteem issues… would having me as a mate make him feel too inferior? Would it make me feel too powerful? Would it push him away from me forever?

I walked into my house and looked over at my mother. She leaned attentively over a blanket she’d be making for months, a blanket meant for me and whoever was “lucky” enough to be my mate. I took after my dad in many ways, he was the alpha of our neighborhood, the largest and the strongest of our group. He was almost always the one to lose control and give in to his instincts. I didn’t want that for Luca, I didn’t want to harm him or cause damage to him.

“Teri, what’s wrong?” My mom asked. I still felt anger toward her and my dad for trying to force me to leave Luca behind… but now I felt like it was the only way to show him that I truly loved him enough to never hurt him.

“You know the cat I’ve been having… urges toward?” I asked, fidgeting with my necklace. “I feel like I’ll hurt him if he becomes my mate.”

Mother just nodded and continued working on the blanket. “I know it was beyond my place to tell you who to love and who to mate with. It really is your decision in the end.” She smiled. “And trust me, you’re nothing like your father. You have far more compassion and restraint than he does.”

“Are you sure? I’ve been having trouble keeping myself from making him mine before I know he’s ready!” Tears welled up in my eyes, “I’m just like dad… I’m a ravenous sex machine... nothing more.”

“No, you’re not,” mother said calmly, “you have so much more in your heart. The thing that likely is getting to you is the sex pheromones from the one you want to mate with. If what you’re saying is right… then he’s likely in a sort of heat cycle.”

My eyes widened. “Heat cycle? You mean… he’s trying to mate with me?”

“To an extent. Cats don’t go straight toward mating like we sometimes do, they often tease and play a bit before they actually settle down to mate.” She smiled. “And besides that, they usually don’t have the same… practices as we do with newborns to distinguish alphas from others.”

I looked at her. “What does that have to do with anything? And what practices?”

My mother chuckled and looked up at me. “Circumcision. Your foreskin was removed by order from your father to mark you as the son of an alpha. Your lover most likely still has his foreskin intact! If it were up to me I would have kept you whole and intact, but the fathers in the alpha couples tend to have the final say.”

I looked down at myself. “So… that’s why I have a scar on it? And why it isn’t so sensitive?”

“It’s still sensitive… just not as sensitive as your boyfriend’s might be. You may want to… show him how you like it to be touched at some point.” My mother went back to the blanket and sighed. “Of course… you’ll also want to use some sort of lubricant if it’s his first time. Mating with another male won’t be as easy as a female, he won’t have a vagina.”

I nodded, “I know, I’ve had this discussion with Uncle Warner.” I took a deep breath, “Luca’s just so small and fragile… I feel like I’ll hurt him too much if I actually try mating with him.”

Mother nodded slowly. “Is he receptive?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s receptive,” I sighed. “I know because today he asked me some questions about whether or not I want to… well… whether or not I’d like to be inside him.”

Sighing as well, my mother glanced up at me. “So he’s already showing submission through words.” She said. “I’d say that he’s most certainly in heat.”

“Well I can ask him… I have his number in my phone.” I explained, getting it out.

“Please try talking to him as much as you can, it’ll help you understand him more!” Mother smiled warmly at me. “So, what is he like? Is he cute? Does he like conversation?”

I laughed, not expecting the sudden change in topic. “He’s adorable to me. He has bright blue eyes and smooth, soft, creamy pale skin that I’ve never seen before on any wolf girl.” I sat back in my chair. “But if you’d like to know about conversation… he’s a little more shy and reserved.”

“Why is that?” Mother asked, her eyes showing worry.

“He has a speech issue. He stutters all the time and I guess he’s still having trouble getting past it. I think his brother called it… neurologic stuttering?” I tried remembering the term but it wasn’t coming back to my head… even though I was close.

“Neurogenic stuttering… it must be quite severe if he still has trouble getting past it!” Mother shook her head. “Your cousin had it when she was younger but it was only on specific sounds.”

I nodded. “Luca stutters on almost every word normally… most of the time he can barely put a sentence together right.” I sighed and looked at my mom. “It hurts to hear him struggle so much with just speaking. On top of that he has depression and anxiety… and he’s on the autism spectrum… and over that he’s being tested for bipolar disorder.”

“So he clearly has some problems with his emotional and mental states!” Mother shook her head again and went back to the blanket.

“Yeah. I’m just hoping that if I mate with him that I can help him through the mental and emotional blocks. He’s very affectionate toward me and loves to be cuddled whenever he feels scared or depressed.” I smiled to myself.

“It sounds to me like he’s falling for you faster than you’re falling for him!” Mother teased.

“If he is then I’ll be surprised. I’ve already had a dream involving him… but now I can’t even remember it.” I tried remember what the dream was, but it wouldn’t come back to me until later in the evening when I would be going to bed. “Anyway, I should get my stuff upstairs and take a shower.”

Mother nodded and chuckled to me. “I keep forgetting how fast you’re growing up. Next year you’ll be graduating and maybe before that you’ll be able to bring your lover around to meet us!”

I laughed. “Hopefully he’ll be able to speak a bit better by then, because I don’t want him to worry about being ridiculed for his speech problems.”

“Alright, now go and get showered!”

I nodded and walked upstairs to the shower, smiling to myself. At least my mom was being more open-minded with me now… but I couldn’t say the same for my father. He’d always wanted me to find a female arctic wolf in the neighborhood to mate with and have another alpha with… but now his dreams of having a new alpha grandchild were gone. I didn’t care though, the person of my dreams was still interested in me, and I’d do everything I could to keep him safe from harm… especially from myself.


End file.
